


Daryl's Punishment

by Ficslavesue



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bondage kink, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes Feels, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, NO Richonne, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Rick is not a wet rag, Rick saves Daryl, Rickyl, Rickyl triumphs, Top Rick Grimes, bad language, begging kink, overuse of the word cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficslavesue/pseuds/Ficslavesue
Summary: What SHOULD have happened when Daryl was taken by Negan at the beginning of S7 if everyone just worked together already.





	Daryl's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I've had terrible writers' block and this just popped into my head this morning. Four hours later and I'm done! Sorry / not sorry! First time writing slash, but I've read so much I could probably get a degree in it! Ha ha! Unbeta'd obviously. Hopefully I can get back to my other works now! ;)

Rick sighed, wiping sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm.

It was over.

The family along with the fighters from Alexandria, the Hilltop, the Kingdom and Oceanside had planned and strategized and finally attacked The Sanctuary. The haul he and Michonne had found in that fairground turned military compound had been extensive with enough ammo and explosives to take out all the surrounding defences at the Sanctuary in a matter of minutes before the group invaded the factory itself.

It had been a bloody battle, but Negan was captured and his top soldiers captured or killed during the fight. The civilians in the compound were being guarded at the moment and would be assessed as to where their loyalties lay before deciding on what to do with them. 

The crowd of victors parted before Rick to reveal Negan kneeling on the floor, his arms tied behind his back. He looked hastily dressed, worn, bruised and bloody but still had that infuriating smirk on his face as he looked up at Rick’s approach.

“Well shit Rick. Looks like you finally found ya balls!” Negan sneered, the grin never leaving his face. “I’m almost proud of ya! Where the hell were ya hiding all this ammo and all these people?”

Rick ignored what Negan had to say. He only cared about one thing.

“Where’s Daryl?” he asked shortly.

Negan laughed “Well now! I knew he was ya right hand man and takin’ him would be tough on ya, but seein’ as you all found ya balls and took my home down jus’ to find little old Daryl, makes me wonder if you ain’t just a bit sweet on him too?” Negan laughed as Rick frowned at him. “Ahh my Daryl” he sighed “I couldn’t help myself but fall for those baby blues. And those shoulders? Mmm, shit they get my motor revvin’.”

Rick struggled to keep his face neutral as his fear for Daryl rose like bile in his throat worse than any time over the last month since Negan had taken him. The two of them had been on the verge of… something for longer than he could remember. Daryl was always there, always at his side right when he needed him. At the farm, the prison, on the side of the road with the Claimers, at Terminus and every step of the way to Alexandria too. Rick’s feelings for the other man had been more than just brotherly right from the start when they had gone back into Atlanta to rescue Merle. Knowing Daryl’s abusive and homophobic upbringing and apparent asexual nature however, he had never tried to make a move on him fearing the loss of his friendship and loyalty. 

Since they’d been in Alexandria though, with life moving at a marginally safer pace and new relationships springing up around them, Rick had begun to see something in Daryl eyes when he looked at him. Something resembling how Rick always looked at Daryl too. The hunter shot him shy looks through his bangs whenever Rick stood close to him or patted him on the shoulder. There was that moment on the sofa at the end of that crazy day where they’d met Jesus when they’d leaned in close to each other, lips close enough to feel each other’s breath as their eyes locked. If Jesus hadn’t chosen that moment to escape and interrupt them, who knew what would have happened? Daryl had been horribly embarrassed and withdrew violently, almost choking Jesus against the wall before Rick had made him let go. Rick had seen Daryl’s heated looks directed his way only occasionally since then, and always from afar. Daryl had kept it strictly business between them whenever they found themselves alone and Rick felt the regret from that moment choking every conversation. He had almost pushed Daryl too far, almost pulled him into a kiss Daryl clearly didn’t want to happen, even if he did have some sort of feelings for Rick and Rick felt only grief at the distance Daryl had put between them since then. 

Daryl had been angry and violent ever since which had led him to getting captured along with everyone else on that night in the woods. Seeing Daryl injured like that was awful, but nothing new to him even if he worried for him. Rick had barely held himself back from reacting violently though when Daryl had punched Negan. They were outnumbered and out-gunned, they wouldn’t win this fight, but Daryl was never very good at holding his temper. Rick had felt sick at himself when he realised he felt a measure of relief that Negan took Daryl’s action out on Glenn rather than Daryl himself. As much as Glenn was family and he grieved deeply over his loss, Rick had a tiny voice in his head whispering “Thank God it wasn’t Daryl”. He could only imagine the guilt Daryl was probably feeling all this time, despite the fact that Negan would have likely done what he had regardless of Daryl’s actions.

“Oh Prick, your face” laughed Negan, bringing Rick’s thoughts back to the present. “Don’t worry, I didn’t do anything to my Daryl he didn’t want done”. Negan closed his eyes in pleasured remembrance “Mmm, he makes such sweet noises when he’s excited don’t he? Shit, my dick’s gettin’ hard just thinking about it in front of all you assholes” he laughed and to Rick’s disgust he could see Negan was telling the truth as his pants bulged at his crotch. Negan licked his lips “Shit I can still taste him on my tongue. You inconsiderate assholes interrupted our fun when you came in here blowin’ shit up. Daryl’s all wrapped up like a pretty little parcel just waitin’ on my dick!”

Rick saw red and leaned into Negan’s face “Where’s Daryl?” he growled.

“I’ll take ya to him. Shit I can’t wait to see your miserable pissant face when you see him all spread out like a feast waiting on me to get back to fuckin’ him”.

Rick drew back a fist and punched Negan viciously without any forethought or plan, feeling a surge of satisfaction as his nose crunched and blood spurted from it in a flood.

Negan spat blood a few times then laughed as he straightened back up, still on his knees. “Shit Rick, if I knew ya woulda felt this way, I would’ve let you watch me fuck him. You coulda beat off while I ripped up his asshole with my huge dick. You would’ve loved it too. Ain’t that a damn shame!”.

Rick pulled his hatchet from his belt and swung it at Negan, ignoring the gasps from the people around him, but instead of using the sharp end to decapitate the vile man, he swung the back of the metal head directly at Negan’s mouth. Negan’s head whipped back and he sprawled backwards on the filthy floor, stunned. Rick dragged him back up to his knees by his hair, noting with satisfaction that several of Negan’s teeth were now missing from his bloody mouth.

“I think we’ve heard about enough from you. The council will decide what to do with you, but if I have my way, you ain’t ever going to be able to talk again you sick fuck. Your mind games and bullshit are over and you are completely fucked. I am done with you”. Rick turned to his family “Carol, Michonne, Daryl’s here somewhere, help me find him?”

The women nodded, disturbed by what Negan had claimed about what he’d done to Daryl. If he was truly laid out like a feast, they didn’t want just anyone finding him.

It was as they went through the rooms on the top floor, mostly residential rooms for the soldiers by the looks of it that they finally found him. Rick was just leaving one of the rooms when he heard Daryl’s voice shouting furiously.

“Get the fuck out! Get out! Get out!”

Rick ran down the corridor towards the incensed voice when Carol rushed out of a room flushed and slammed the door behind her. She looked up at Rick with tears in her eyes and nodded to let him know that what Negan had said was true.

Rick clenched his jaw and nodded. “Okay, but we can’t let him stay like that. He’s tied up?”

Carol nodded again “Police cuffs on his wrists and ankles. I didn’t see a key, but you heard him. He doesn’t want me in there. You should try Rick. He trusts you more than anyone”.

“Here” said Michonne softly, handing Rick a blanket. “So you can cover him up”.

Rick nodded gratefully and tapped on the door. “Daryl, it’s Rick. I’m gonna come in and help you, okay?”

There was silence for a few beats before they heard Daryl grunt in a reluctant affirmative. Rick slipped into the room and immediately threw the blanket over Daryl’s naked form. Daryl was cuffed as Carol had said, with a limb cuffed to each bed post. The room was clearly Negan’s as it was decorated far more opulently than any of the other rooms he’d seen, but Daryl was definitely the main attraction in the room. The image had seared itself onto the inside of Rick’s eyelids. Daryl had clearly been hastily gagged as he had managed to work the spit soaked cloth out of his mouth. Rick had seen Daryl bare chested before, his broad shoulders and lightly furred chest were always a distraction when Rick had seen him in the past. But what really drew Rick’s attention was Daryl’s larger than average cock standing tall from Daryl’s thick nest of pubic hair. There was pre-cum leaking copiously from the engorged tip and his entire cock was an almost angry red. A cock ring. The bastard had left him tied up for all this time with a cock ring banded tightly around him, keeping his erection solid for who knew how long? 

Rick flicked his eyes up to Daryl’s face, studiously ignoring the tent in the blanket. Daryl’s eyes were filled with tears of shame, but also with an expression of wonder as he looked at Rick.

“Y’ came f’ me?” he whispered.

Rick’s own eyes filled with tears and he rushed to sit next to Daryl on the bed, putting his hands to Daryl’s cheeks and pressing his forehead against his.

“Of course I did” Rick choked out. “God, Daryl, of course I did. I’m only sorry I couldn’t get to you any sooner”.

Daryl nodded, sniffling “Ya here now” he said hoarsely.

Rick pushed Daryl’s hair back from his face tenderly and glanced towards Daryl’s previously injured shoulder where he was relieved to see the gun shot wound was healing quickly. “You okay? You got any more injuries I should know about”.

Daryl shook his head but looked away from Rick’s eyes “Not hurt. Took a couple of beatings but just bruises mostly. I’m pretty fucking ashamed, but he ain’t hurt me. Didn’t have ta” he ended bitterly.

Rick’s thumb stroked Daryl’s cheekbone “You don’t have to be ashamed Daryl. None of this is your fault”. He paused “What do you mean he didn’t have to?”

A tear tracked down Daryl’s cheek where Rick wiped it away.

Daryl’s eyes flickered back up to meet Rick’s before skittering away again. “He talks all the fuckin’ time. When he… when he couldn’t get me hard for him, he started talkin’ about… about things that did get me hard. Then he’d put the cock ring on and ride my cock til he came, but he wouldn’t let me cum. Said I couldn’t cum til I got hard for him, not for…”

“For?”

Daryl bit his lip then met Rick’s eyes with a determined look “For you. He got me hard talkin’ about you Rick”.

Rick’s tears spilled over “Fuck Daryl” he whispered and kissed Daryl’s forehead. “Don’t be ashamed. He coulda done the same to me talking about you”.

“That true?” asked Daryl, biting his lip again.

Rick smiled ruefully through his tears and gently pulled Daryl’s lip free from his teeth. “It feels like it’s always been you for me Daryl. Ever since I met ya”.

“Shit” whispered Daryl, closing his eyes. “We are fuckin’ idiots”.

Rick chuckled and nodded before pressing his lips very softly against Daryl’s “I love you, Daryl. I always have”.

Daryl’s face flushed but he whispered back “Love ya too” and lifted his head to briefly capture Rick’s lips.

Rick caught the wince Daryl tried to hide as he shifted and glanced down his body in worry, noting Daryl’s poor cock was still straining against the blanket and there was now a wet spot on the blanket from the pre-cum. But Negan had claimed to fuck Daryl too. Were there internal injuries Daryl was hiding?

“Daryl, did he…? To you?” he managed to choke out.

Daryl shook his head and cleared his throat. “There’s… other stuff, but he ain’t fucked me. F’r all his big talk, he’s a bottom. Imagine how pissed he was to find out I usually am too”.

Rick smiled a little in relief that Daryl had been spared at least that.

Daryl cleared his throat again “D’ya think you could get me out of these cuffs now?” he asked quietly.

“Shit Daryl! I’m sorry!” exclaimed Rick. Here he was having a heart to heart with the man he loved and the poor guy was cuffed naked to a bed by a mad man! “Do you know where the key is?”

Daryl shook his head “Negan kept it on ‘im”.

Rick nodded and kissed Daryl’s forehead again before standing up and going to the door.

“Don’t leave!” said Daryl sounding almost frantic.

Rick looked back at him. “I’m not leaving” he assured him, then opened the door a crack. “Michonne, Negan has the key”. Michonne nodded and walked away briskly. Rick pulled his head back in and closed the door before going to sit with Daryl again. “It won’t be long” he soothed.

Daryl nodded and Rick noticed him squirming. He glanced down Daryl’s blanket covered body again noting he was still hard as a rock.

Rick cleared his throat “Do you um, do you want me to take the ring off?” he asked softly, worried about touching Daryl that intimately after what he’d been through with Negan.

Daryl nodded “Please” he whispered.

Rick tried to tamp down the small thrill he got from Daryl’s plea while he was naked and tied up. Now was not the time or place to discover a new kink. He stood to pull the blanket back, uncovering Daryl’s cock and flushed with desire at the sight, feeling his mouth water and his own cock start to harden.

He shot Daryl a heated but apologetic look. Daryl shook his head “It’s okay, just get it off. Feels like my cock is about to fall off”.

Rick swallowed and reached for the ring. This was not how he wanted to first touch Daryl’s cock, but he couldn’t leave the man stranded like this any longer. He almost choked on his own saliva as he wrapped one hand around his cock to hold him still and Daryl’s cocked jumped in sensation. He used his other hand to start rolling the cock ring up his shaft and gave an echoing moan to Daryl’s when Daryl’s hips pumped in the air from over stimulation. Slowly he rolled the ring up, not wanted to hurt Daryl when he must be incredibly sensitive, but it appeared to have more of a teasing effect on him and a bead of pre-cum trickled down the shaft and onto Rick’s knuckle. 

Rick groaned again and felt sweat pop out on his forehead. He watched the pre-cum roll down the back of his hand and without thinking, lifted it to his mouth and licked the bead off. His eyes darted to Daryl’s as he heard Daryl gasp.

Rick flushed even more “Shit, I’m sorry Daryl. I shouldn’t be getting turned on by this I know. But I’ve dreamed about touching you for such a long time and fuck, you’re so hard!”

Daryl smirked a little and glanced at Rick’s lap “So are you. Get yours out then so’s I don’t feel so exposed”.

Rick smiled faintly but hurried to comply, releasing his now straining cock to the cool air of the room and Daryl’s eyes.

“You’re not cut” said Daryl huskily.

Rick shook his head, lost for words and Daryl nodded towards his own cock “Please take it off Rick, I need it off”.

Rick nodded and hurriedly began to roll the ring all the way off Daryl’s cock, his fingers brushing the velvety head as he finally released him.

Daryl let out a loud moan and his hips began to pump into the air relentlessly as the restraint was removed.

Rick watched wide eyed and almost panting. “Shit Daryl, what do you need? What can I do?” he asked.

“My, my ass!” stammered Daryl almost incoherently and raised his knees as much as he could as he continued to pump helplessly into the air.

Rick was confused until he shifted and looked between Daryl’s legs. There was a large plug end, protruding from Daryl’s stretched ass hole.

“Fuck Daryl!” he moaned. He moved to kneel between Daryl’s knees. “I’ll pull it out, okay?” he murmured, his eyes drinking in the sight. It must be overstimulating Daryl without the cock ring to restrain his orgasm. He reached for the plug, his fingers brushing Daryl’s rim making the man moan.

“Fuck!” whispered Rick again. He held Daryl still with one hand on his hip and grasped the plug with the other, slowly pulling the large lump of silicone out of his ass as Daryl whimpered and writhed on the bed, straining against the handcuffs. As the plug slipped free, Daryl’s rim winked at him repeatedly as it searched for the object that had been filling it for so long.

“Rick” moaned Daryl as tears slipped down his flushed face.

“What do you need Daryl?” asked Rick huskily, trying to contain his desire. “Do you want the blanket back?”

“No! Fuck Rick! Fuck me please! Make me cum! I need it! I need your cock so bad! Please Rick!”

“Jesus fuck!” moaned Rick, all restraint lost. He should check Daryl was sure. He should check no one was going to barge in on them. He should just get Daryl off if that’s what he needed. He should not be spitting onto his own cock and lining himself up with Daryl’s hole and pushing himself into the slicked heat before falling forward and claiming Daryl’s mouth as his own in a desperate kiss.

Daryl was incoherent with desire as Rick fucked him finally, his thick cock stretching him even beyond what the plug had done. He drowned in Rick’s kisses then moaned desperately as Rick’s cock head rubbed on his prostate and his orgasm finally peaked shooting his cum all over his belly and Rick’s, seemingly going on forever. He felt Rick go over too and his hot cum flooded his hole causing Daryl to moan again at the sensation. 

The two kissed desperately until the flame finally died down turning their kisses into soothing, loving kisses instead.

Rick finally broke the kiss with a sigh and pressed his nose to Daryl’s. “I love you Daryl” he murmured.

“Love ya too” said Daryl and kissed him briefly again. “I’d really like to get outta these cuffs now though please”.

Rick looked stricken for a moment “Shit, sorry love. I wonder where Michonne is with those keys?” he said as he pulled himself from Daryl’s hole, watching as his cum trickled out a little with a lick of his lips.

“Michonne has been waiting outside for twenty minutes for you two to finish before she brings the key in” drawled Michonne’s amused tone from outside the door.

Rick worried for a moment that Daryl would be mortified knowing they had been overheard but relaxed as Daryl snorted with amusement. 

“Be right there” he called before shooting Daryl a wicked look and leaned down to lick the cum from Daryl’s ass hole loving his gasp and then licked a stripe through the cum on his belly, finishing with a deep kiss in Daryl’s mouth. 

Daryl broke the kiss with soft groan and shot Rick a heated look “Wait til I get you home” he said gruffly.

Rick grinned and pecked his lips “Can’t wait” he said and tucked himself away before doing up his flies and throwing the blanket back over Daryl.

Once Daryl was released and dressed and with his crossbow returned to him, the two walked side by side back down the stairs more than ready to leave but found Negan still kneeling on the floor surrounded by heavily armed allies just where Rick had left him.

“We decided Daryl should choose his punishment” murmured Michonne to the couple as they neared.

“Well shit, don’t you two look like the cat that fucked the canary?” Negan leered as they came closer.

Daryl threw a glare at Negan and turned to kiss Rick lovingly on the mouth, knowing that would infuriate Negan more than anything else in the world could. The man had been obsessed with Daryl and Rick, wanting either or both of them for himself. He broke the kiss and turned to Negan.

“Shut the fuck up” he growled and let loose a bolt from his crossbow hitting Negan through his eye, killing him instantly.

“Asshole talks too much” said Daryl, and jerked his head at Rick “C’mon, lets go home. We got kids to see and promises to keep”.

Rick grinned and walked side by side with his man out of the front door of the sanctuary. There were enough allies here to deal with this mess. He was going home with Daryl.


End file.
